She's in the rain
by TsukiChiii
Summary: El amor no correspondido es doloroso. Duele y arrasa con todo tu interior. ¿Por qué amar a alguien que no te nota de la forma en que tú lo haces? JeanKasa / Leve mención EreMika /AU
1. Prólogo: Agridulce

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes se Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Yo escribo sin fines de lucro._

_Notas: Es un two-shot que ha sido inspirado en la canción She's In The Rain de una banda surcoreana de rock, llamada __The Rose. __Personalmente recomiendo toda su discografía, son hermosos. _

...

El amor no correspondido es doloroso. Duele y arrasa con todo tu interior. ¿Por qué amar a alguien que no te nota de la forma en que tú lo haces?

Jean sabía que nunca podría ser el centro de atención de Mikasa, pero aún así la ama, la anhela, la desea. Cuando la ve su corazón amenaza con salir de su pecho, las emociones se desbordan de su ser y miles de brillos se expanden a lo largo del mundo, ¡el mundo esta color de rosa!... pero sigue doliendo, porque cuándo vuelve a parpadear se da cuenta de su realidad. Es agridulce.

Agridulce, así se siente el amor unilateral.

.

.

.

La lluvia azota la ciudad, el paisaje se vuelve gris y él la observa, en la distancia, en la seguridad de no ser directamente confrontado con sus sentimientos. No puede apartar la mirada, por más doloroso que sea, por más daño que le infrinja. Sabe que ese momento es de ella.

En medio de las gotas de agua, en medio de la incesante lluvia está ella, llorando. Le reclama a la vida por quitarle a su familia, la razón de su existencia. Reclama lo perdido, lo ausente, lo que nunca volverá, las vidas que no pueden regresar, el tiempo que no rebobinará.

Jean siente que la pierde. Nunca ha sido de él, pero ese sentimiento no lo abandona y lo carcome lentamente.

Y Jean sabe que la perdió cuando ella volteó a verlo, cuando su fría mirada lo recorre, cuando ni una misera gota de agua salada resbala por sus mejillas. La perdió de forma inevitable y él no pudo hacer nada. ¿Alguna vez ha hecho algo?

La lluvia no se detuvo, ni un momento. No hubo palabras de consuelo, ni siquiera un pañuelo.

.

.

.

Y sucedió, una fría mañana de Diciembre, lo que siempre espero muy dentro de él cuándo Mikasa jamás se recompuso.

La encontró, tendida sobre su cama, con la piel porcelana y los labios morados. Se sintió desfallecer, la locura se instalo en todo su ser. Gritó hasta desagarrarse la garganta, lloró, lloró y volvió a llorar como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

Pidió ayuda, pero nadie podía regresar la calidez que ofrece la vida. Ella no pudo escucharlo, nunca lo escuchó, ni a él ni a sus sentimientos.

Reconoció la fatalidad de aquel día, ese día lluvioso realmente se la llevó. Ella está en la lluvia. Ella estuvo en la lluvia, pero ya no más.

¡Volví! Y con un nuevo nombre, ¿les agrada?  
Nos leemos~  
By: Tsukichii


	2. Después de ti

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes se Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Yo escribo sin fines de lucro._

Estoy bien. Todo está bien, respira lento y relájate.

Jean se lo repite constantemente sin éxito alguno. ¿Todo está bien? Lo duda, porque su realidad le dice que nunca nada ha estado bien y nunca nada estará bien. ¿No sería mejor tan solo dejarse caer al vacío? Es lo que piensa constantemente.

Cada día la rutina es la misma, cada día despierta lleno de angustia. Ha dejado de llorar hace algunos meses, después de hacerlo durante mucho tiempo sintió que perdió el sentido, así que ahora solo se limita a respirar lento, tan lento que los demás piensan que hay veces que deja de hacerlo. En su mente la escena se repite una y otra vez, el sonido de la lluvia se hace vivido y después cambia, tan rápido como un parpadeo, ella tan pálida y tan fría. Su recuerdo le persigue sin importar dónde o con quién este.

Y duele, realmente duele. Él lo jura.

Mikasa siempre ha dolido, Mikasa realmente es una imagen dolorosa, se pregunta y responde al mismo tiempo, ¿cuándo dejará de doler? Tal vez nunca lo haga. Hay momentos en los que piensa que todo está mejorando, momentos en los que siente que el dolor le abandona y de repente, como si se tratara de una batalla, un disparo impregnado de Mikasa le da directo en el corazón, vuelve a ella y a su recuerdo y lo peor es que no hace nada para evitarlo.

.

.

.

Los demás le miran con lástima mientras empaca mis cosas, en realidad todos lo hacen. La guerra contra los titanes ha terminado, todo ha acabado y es momento de que todos tomen sus propios caminos. ¿Qué debería hacer? se pregunta mientras voltea hacia la puerta del cuarto de las chicas, seguramente Sasha se quedaría con la mayoría de las pertenencias de Mikasa, después todo siempre fueron amigas, pero no es así, porque Sasha también murió, incluso antes que Mikasa.

Estoy bien. Todo está bien, respira lento y relájate.

Y camina fuera del cuartel, con sus recuerdos en manos. Suspira y gira lentamente para despedirse de los demás. Ha comprando una pequeña casa a las orillas de la playa.

Y otro recuerdo vuelve a él, de ella con su traje de la legión en el mar. La primera vez que vieron el mar, recuerda la sensación del agua salada en sus manos y se estremece.

.

.

.

Han pasado apenas un par de meses y siente que ya no puede más. Su vida ha perdido todo rastro de felicidad.

Todo es insoportable, incluso el parpadear le cuesta.

Odia su vida, odia al mundo, odia todo.

.

.

.

Lo piensa y lo vuelve a pensar, es lo mejor, ¿no?

Definitivamente es lo mejor, con ese pensamiento en mente se acerca a su calendario y marca la fecha. Esta decidido, no dará marcha atrás.

Un intento de sonrisa se instala en su cara. ¿Realmente es lo mejor?

.

.

.

El día marcado ha llegado, antes se despidió de todos sus conocidos. Así que ahora se sienta frente a su ventana que tiene la vista al mar. Suspira.

Toma su copa de vino con lentitud y las pastillas se resbalan como caramelos entre sus dientes, poco a poco siente que pierde la fuerza y toma todo el contenido de su copa de un rápido trago y lo pone en un lugar seguro, al menos debería dejar ordenado su hogar.

Los ojos le pesan y entre sus últimos recuerdo puede ver la sonrisa de Mikasa.

Con ironía piensa que de haber sabido que sería lo último que viera entonces hubiera adelantado su muerte hace mucho tiempo. Cierra los ojos y se siente tan liviano. El dolor desaparece de su vida, de su corazón, ahora puede dormir sin pesadillas.

¡Nunca había actualizado tan rápido, pero me siento inspirada con la trama que he preparado para este fanfic!  
También estoy trabajando en la continuación de mis otros fics, así que no me peguen por fa :'). Olvidé mencionar que lo que sigue es un AU en la historia, me gustan las reencarnaciones, así que ya saben que esperar.

GRACIAS A LA PERSONA QUE ME DEJÓ UN REVIEW ME HIZO MUY FELIZ, QUE CASI LLORO~.

¡Nos leemos!  
By: TsukiChiii.


End file.
